The present invention relates to an engine ignition system for maintaining the generation of ignition control signals even when part of an ignition timing control system is malfunctioning.
The ignition timing of the engine is controlled using a reference position detecting sensor for detecting the position of the engine pistons. In the prior art pulses are generated to control the ignition timing by arithmetically processing both a signal from a reference position detecting sensor and a signal from a crank angle detecting sensor which detects the rotational angle of the engine. Within the reference position detecting sensor is a magnetic sensor containing a fine wire coil which can be broken. If the coil breaks, the reference position detecting signal is not generated and the engine will not run.